


There is no me without you.

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: Nick decides to pop the question.





	There is no me without you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/gifts).



Kitte and Nick have been together for over a year now and they have never been happier. The agency has been busy with new cases almost everyday, and with Kittie’s help there was nothing they couldn’t do. Ellie loved Kittie like a sister and was happy that her and Nick were together, plus it was nice having another female around. Nick had a lot of things on his mind and one of those things was getting married to Kittie.  
He loved her deeply and wanted to move forward with their relationship, but he wasn't sure she wanted to. So he decided to take out on a date and pop the question then. Maybe he wouldn't embarrass himself, he only hoped. Nick waited for Ellie to come in to ask if she could purchase a ring from Myrna since he knew she wouldn’t sell it to him “Hey Ellie do you think you could do me a favor, it's really important.” Ellie looked at Nick and smiled “sure Nick what is it?”  
He was kinda nervous but he knew Ellie would do it. “Well you know me and Kittie have been together for a while now and that I love her very much, there is no me without her.” Ellie knew exactly where this was going and she stopped him before he could continue. “Nick you wanna marry her don’t you and i'm guessing you want me to get the ring since we all know Myrna won’t sell it to you.” Nick had the biggest smile on his face and got up to hug Ellie, “thanks doll.”

Later that day kittie woke up to Nick lying next to her on their bed. She looked at him with a huge smile on her face and got up to kiss him. “Well hello there detective.”  
Nick still couldn't believe he had this beautiful woman all to himself. “Hey doll i was thinking of going out later tonight maybe hit up Goodneighbor, Hancock has been asking for us.” Kittie loved going there it was her second favorite place. “Sure i would love to go, just let me get ready and we can head out there soon.” He kissed her cheek and waited for her downstairs.

With the ring in his pocket and his woman by his side the set off for Goodneighbor. The made it to the gates and he held the door open for her, always the gentleman she thought. They were greeted by their favorite ghoul Hancock. “Well what do we have here, my two favorite people in the wealth.” he hugged the both and they all started to walk towards the Third Rail.They all sat in the V.I.P. section of the rail and ordered drinks. Hancock spoke first. “So what do i own the honor of having you both here today.” Nick looked at Hancock and smiled “ well me and Kittie came down here for a date and wanted to get away from diamond city for a while.”  
Hancock smiled and nodded at Nick, he got up from his seat “well i don’t want to interrupt so i will make my way back to the statehouse you two have some fun and i’ll catch you later.”

Now that they were alone Nick was even more nervous, so many things ran through his head. Like would she say yes or no, would she laugh at him thinking he was joking. Would she want to marry a synth?. Kittie noticed the look in his eye and pulled his face towards hers “hey what's going on in that head of yours Nick?” He looked back at those beautiful eyes and couldn’t stop what he was about to say “Marry me”. He said it so fast Kittie pulled back from him and he thought this is it she's gonna run from him. Kittie looked at him with tears in her eyes and he thought he fucked up big time. “I’m sorry doll this is all too much for you, i'll understand if you wanna leave..” He couldn’t finish his sentence cus she smashed her lips to his and murmured and yes in between.   
He pulled back this time in amazement and couldn’t believe what she said. She looked at him and said it again. “Yes Nick I’ll Marry you.” He was so happy he grabbed her and spun her around “ There is No me without you”


End file.
